


X Readers || Age Regression Stories

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer, That_1_Furry



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Tekken (Video Games), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Coping, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Please Don't Hate Me, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Furry/pseuds/That_1_Furry
Kudos: 4





	X Readers || Age Regression Stories

You lie down on your bed, waiting for Ethan to finish recording so you two could cuddle. You had begun to feel a little a while back and that wasn’t helping you now. It had felt like forever of you just laying there, you had done everything you could think of to pass time but nothing worked. You even tried taking a nap. So here you are, lying on your bed, very much little, waiting for Ethan to come back. 

You had started to get impatient so you took matters into your own hands.

You were going to him.

In his recording room.

To get the cuddles you so utterly deserved.

Getting up you grabbed your paci, popping it in your mouth, not caring if you embarrassed yourself, and headed out to his recording room. It wasn’t too far away, so walking there wasn’t going to be a problem.

Once you got there you entered without warning. Ethan turned around and jumped slightly as he saw you. “Y/n? What are you doing here with- aww you look adorbs!” He cut himself off when he saw your paci. He smiled and got up to hug you. “What do you need Angel?” He asked, holding you. “I came for cuddles'' you managed to say. “Ok well, I still have work to do so you are gonna have to wait sadly,” Ethan replied, letting go of you and heading back to his computer. “But I have waited so LONG.” You complained, pouting. “How long?” Ethan asked. “Maybe two or three hours'' you responded, looking at the floor, avoiding his eye contact. “Give me a minute to save everything and shut it off then I will come to cuddle, get it?”. You stared at Ethan and replied with a head nod before heading back to your room.

As you got back to your room you put on (F/Pj’s), grabbed (Plushie of choice), and sat on the bed, waiting. 

The door opened as Ethan entered the room, making you jump. “Hey there Angel, give me a minute to get something more comfortable on, and then we can cuddle.” He said as he headed to go change.

He came back in something more comfortable and slipped into the bed with you. As he held you close you could feel his heartbeat. You relaxed in his arms as he started to play with your hair. You eventually drifted off to sleep in his arms. 

“Night Angel” he mumbled before drifting off as well.


End file.
